Fame and Fortune
by prettyrecklessgirl
Summary: A Fairytale set in a modern background. Rated T for Violence and sexual references
1. Prologue

I got this idea from watching the disney film 'starstruck. I know that's sad but I was bored out of my mind anyway since this is my first fanfiction and I have no idea how to start this off it might be crap, but then again you might like it, I'll let you be the judge(s).

* * *

><p>"I LOVE YOU NIKKI!" Fans screamed at the bored pop star.<p>

Nikki, who's name was actually Natalie, was your average teenage girl. Apart from being famous and a teen idol to everyone. But she lost interest in singing since she became famous. She didn't sing for that. She sung because she used to enjoy it, it used to make her feel closer to her mum.

Nikki's mum was murdered when Nikki was only 5 years old, by Nikki's father. He stabbed her mother, after that he treated nikki differently for one he would act like he loved her one minute then shout at her the next, he'd get so angry with her that he'd hit her sometimes. He did things she didn't like, this that dad's weren't supposed to do. She was now 16 years old.

"you have 2 interviews, a concert and an advert for spot cream for today" her agent said as she ticked of a list of things to do in the day. Nikki sighed and nodded "yeah, whatever" she replied, extremely bored. She sat there in her dressing room texting her friends on her new iphone 4s. "Nikki, this is important" her agent stressed.

She sighed and looked up at her. "thank you, the interviews are at 11am and 11:30 the concert is at 3pm and the advert will be shot at 6pm" she said tapping her pen to her notebook. "great, thanks Tasha" Nikki said as she pushed her agent out of her dressing room.

"oh and another thing" Tasha said before leaving. "what?" Nikki asked tapping her foot, along with an annoying grin. "your social workers need to speak to you, something about a care home" she said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Nikki groaned and called her friend 'Rachel' "hey rach, no just finished the stupid concert, I can't yet I have to talk to my social workers, something about a care home, don't worry I wont let them send me to one, no way man, okay see you…. bye" she said before hanging up the phone and placing it in her jeans pocket.

If you hadn't met Nikki and didn't know anything about her being a pop star. You'd probably get the impression that she was a young prostitute. She wore short shorts, a pink tank top and brown high heel boots. Along with so much make up that her face was a couple of inches bigger. It wasn't her choice to dress like this.

Ever since she turned 16 her father said she should dress like this to get more publicity. To her dad publicity was everything.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it<p> 


	2. More famous than we thought

-chapter two-

"nikki, your social workers are here" Tasha said before a man and a woman enter nikki's dressing room. Nikki stood up and crossed her arms tightly. "thank you Tasha, you can go" she said while walking up to her social workers. Tasha nodded and left.

"hello again Natalie" one of her social workers said holding out her hand. Nikki rolled her eyes, "I told you, its nikki" she replied ignoring the hand in front of her and sat back down. "look, nikki, or whatever you want to be called, we can't have to living with miss Rhodes anymore" the other social worker said putting a arm around nikki.

Nikki glared at him. "her name is Tasha and she looks after me quite well actually, Jane!" she snapped pulling his arm off her shoulder. "she may look after you well, Natalie but she's not your legal guardian" nikki's other social worker said.

Nikki sighed and leant back into her chair. "call me Natalie one more time and I'll-" Dave cleared his throat and gave her the look. "you'll what, nikki?" he said with a wink. Nikki smirked, and nodded.

"okay nikki, like Jane said, we cant let you stay with Tasha anymore, she's not your legal guardian, and it's illegal for us to let you stay with her" Dave said as he looked at nikki in the eyes.

Nikki sighed kicked at the wood on her chair. "so where am I going then?" she asked still kicking at the wood on the chair. Dave smiled.

"we're sending you to a care home in Newcastle" Dave said as he smiled at Jane. Nikki's mouth dropped open and she stood up. "no way am I going to Newcastle, its full of chavs, I'll-I'll get stabbed!" she screamed putting her hands on her hips.

Dave laughed. "nikki, London is more dangerous than Newcastle" he replied still chucking in his voice. "I don't care, I'm not going, what about all my fans, the paparazzi?" she asked, now face to face with Dave.

"look nikki, it's time you have a normal life, without fame, were not telling the press where your going, actually we're not telling anyone" he said, waiting for the shouting to come.

Nikki smirked. "actually, there could be a upside to this" she said whilst sitting back down. "so, you need to pack for tomorrow" Dave said.

"wait, I only have until tomorrow?" nikki asked, standing back up again. He nodded and she rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Newcastle's boring" nikki claimed as she stared at the streets as they drove past in the car. Jane snorted "your not easily impressed are you, you've been moaning all the way here" she said as she turned around to face nikki in the back seat.<p>

Nikki smirked "I'm sorry, have I been annoying you?" she asked. Jane smiled sarcastically back at her and she turned back around. "thank god, we're here" Jane said sitting up right. Nikki focused on the house they we're driving up to.

"god almighty, is huge!" she remarked pressing her face against the car window's cold glass. She looked in her pocket mirror and ran her fingers through her long wavy blonde hair. "you look beautiful, now get out of the car" Dave said as he shut the car door.

She smiled and stepped out of the car. Her eyes hit the top bedroom windows, where a girl was sat looking straight at her. "are you sure I'll fit in" she asked looking down at her bright pink shorts, purple tank top and pink heels.

"probably not" Jane joked as she walked past nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes dramatically "thanks for that, Jane" she replied sassily. They all walked to the front door and were greeted by a girl with long black hair.

"hello, Tracy" she said handing out hand shakes. Nikki stared at the hand and pushed past it into the house. "so where's my room" she asked dumping her bags onto the floor.

"nikki!" Dave hissed, turning red from embarrassment. Tracy smiled at him "we'll sort out your sleeping arrangements as soon as we can" she said leading them all inside and to the kitchen.

"Hello, you must be Natalie Williams" a coloured woman said as she walked up to her. "actually it's nikki" nikki spat as she folded her arms loosely.

"Tracy, isn't she from the telly" a small boy with a toy giraffe in his hands asked Tracy. Nikki shoots a vicious glare at Dave. "I thought you didn't tip anyone off" she whispered. he shrugged "guess your most famous than we thought" he replied.


End file.
